Confused
by uippioi
Summary: Nacy. Macy and Nick have a very confusing day with each other.


**Macy Misa P.O.V.**

**Horace Mantis **

Today was going great. I got voted captain of the volleyball team again and I had got another A+ in Maths. I had even got my hair dyed and styled differently by this stylist Stella recommended. Oh and it came out smoking. I had lost count of the compliments I had gotten.

I walked in to lunch. I browsed over the food. Apples, Oranges, Banana's, Kiwis, Pineapple and sliced peaches. Then there was the hot food too. Spicy potato's, French fries. I mean what happened to healthy eating? I eventually chose a nice green salad and chicken wrap with cucumber tomato and lettuce. I then took my normal seat beside Stella Joe Kevin and…_Nick._ I'm in love with Nick Lucas. Not fan-girl love. I was actually in love with him. My stomach did a full twist.

"Macy what's 15 multiplied by 35?" Stella asked me looking at the calorie in take on her granola bar.

"five hundred and twenty five. Why?" I asked her. I felt like a human calculator.

"I can't eat it!" Stella whined putting the granola bar down. I picked it up and looked at it. The bar was 100 calories for the whole thing.

"Stella, you were looking at the Kilojoules" I laughed.

"I was. God I'm such a blonde!" Stella said hitting herself over the head.

"Don't be hard on yourself. You got a B in maths lighten up" Joe tried to cheer her up.

"Oh yea! Macy I got a B! In Mr. Logan's Maths class! I couldn't believe it. I thought that was virtually impossible!" Stella gloated. I wasn't going to rub it in her face that I had gotten an A+ in his advance class.

"See your not all blonde" I smiled at her. I looked over too Nick who was looking at me I think, because as soon as I turned to him he snapped his head away. He couldn't have been looking at me. No. He couldn't have been. No. He doesn't like me.

"Macy…Hello?" Stella waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yea sorry, I was just thinking." I began eating some of carrot sticks in my salad.

"Ok so as I was saying while Macy was practically passed out" Stella glared at me. "I think we should watch Dear John tonight for movie night. Instead of Chain saw massacre."

"Uh, Dear John that's a chick flick" Joe complained. "Let's vote. Who's for Dear John?" I raised my hand Stella and Kevin did. Joe groaned and hit his head off the table.

"Look at it this way, you get movie choice next week" I said lightening him up so he wouldn't ruin the movie tonight.

"Ya your right Mace." Joe lifted his head off the table with a grin on his face. Nick gave me a quick smile. Oh god was I melting?

"Yay!" Stella clapped her hands. The bell rang. Lunch was over. At least I had a free period with Nick. Which we usually just sat in the hall or went to the forest and joked around. My heart was beating furiously. He had been sending me weird signals for weeks. More like months. 3 months 2 weeks and 4 days precisely.

"Well, have fun in your free period! While I have boring history" Stella moaned gathering her stuff.

"Oh we will" Nick told her. As soon as they left he had this weird look on his face. It was nervous slash happiness. "I was thinking we should go to the forest, it's a nice day"

"Yea sure" I told him gathering my stuff and following him to the door. We sat down once we got to a fallen over tree.

"It's pretty out here" I commented I got my sketch pad out of my bag.

"Yea. Very song inspirational." Nick agreed.

"So, what's up these days?" I asked him. He looked up from his lap.

"Ugh, well I think I might be in love, but don't tell a soul" My heart sunk.

"Oh. That's good. Who is she?" I turned to face him hiding behind a few wisps of hair that were falling down my face. The was silence for a while.

"Um…" He started and then he kissed me tenderly on the lips. I was in shock. I kissed him back obviously. When we pulled away he was grinning. I was in shock, I picked up my stuff and ran away. I heard him call after me. He might be in love with me? What no? This can't happen. Absolutely not. Could he? Oh god what had I done?

I ran into the gym. Which was free at the time. Thank goodness.

I just sat on the bench. Blowing on the few strands on hair that fell on my face.

What had I done? I could have told him how I felt. But he could have abbreviated before he just kissed me randomly. If he had feelings for me why wasn't he goofy in love Nick. I mean Joe and Kevin said he goes all goofy when he's in love.

_Do you hear your self Macy Misa! Taking information about complicated Nick from Joe and Kevin. I repeat Joe & Kevin Lucas! And Stella thought she was blonde…well._

I thought my brain was supposed to be on my side? I didn't really want to face Nick after running away from him. I guess it wouldn't hurt to skip traditional firehouse sleepovers once. What's the big deal. I would just have to avoid everyone that would talk to them and them today. Them being, Stella, Joe, Kevin and…and…Well you get who them is.

The question is how? I could just go home like most people. Since it was my last class. Your not supposed to but no one gets caught. And the teacher's never say anything when they see some people pull out of the driveway. It must be ok.

I got up off the bench and walked to the door. To walk straight into Nick. I apologized and walked away as swiftly as possible.

"Macy!" Nick shouted and caught my wrist. My heart went into over-drive. "I get it, you don't like me. But please just don't totally ignore me OK?" He looked straight in to my eyes. I could feel his heart break.

"Nick…it's not that I don't like you…like that. I do. It's just, I wish you could have said something rather then taking me off guard like that. I was shocked" I said sincerely.

"Macy you don't have to spare my feelings. I can deal with it you know" Nick said blankly.

"Nick I do freaking like you! I like you a lot more than like. I'm in freaking love with you. But you know what if your going to act like a jerk" I pulled my wrist away from his hand. He just stood there. You'd swear know one ever said they were in love with him before. I walked down the hallway. I heard footsteps. And Nick grabbed my arms and spun me around.

"Macy, I'm sorry. I know how badly that came out. You just told me that you liked me and I didn't believe you. OK I'm sorry. But I know for a fact that you enjoyed that kiss." he looked me straight in the eye.

"I never said I didn't."

"Mace, I do love you." He replied he was smiling Nick Lucas smiling? "So this time I'll tell you. Macy I'm going to kiss you" He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Mine copied his. He tenderly moved my lips open a little. Our kisses soon turned heated. My arms wrapped his neck as his put his arms around my waist. His tongue slid into my mouth. Our mouth moved in sync. My lungs couldn't take it anymore and I had to pull away. The bell rang. God it was awkward. I just made out with Nick Lucas in the hallway in school. How long had that been going on for?

"Macy! Macy!" Stella called breaking the silence. I tried to signal for Nick to wipe his mouth as my lipstick had stain the side of his mouth.

"I um, have to go. My mom…needs help." I ran away at top speed. I left Nick stunned. I heard Stella ask him what was going on. Of course she didn't see. Thank god. I ran to my locker and shoved all my books in my bad and ran straight to the door.

It was 7.00pm that night. I was supposed to be collected by Stella soon. I was deciding whether to ring up and fake sick or just go. Would it be bad to break tradition over something like that.

"Macy, stop pacing." My mom told me putting her magazine down. I bit my nail.

"sorry." I apologized. She looked at me for a second and glanced at the clock.

"Isn't Stella collecting you soon. You should go grab your things"

"I was thinking, I mean, of course I should go…but then if he's all off guard like today. I mean the guy doesn't even explain himself. And then Stella will be mad" I ranted. My mom raised an eyebrow.

"what is this about?" She asked me. I made puffing and snorting noises.

"Nothing, of course. Just random thoughts is all. I'll go get my things" I went up stairs and grabbed some pyjamas and a different set of clothes for tomorrow. A few minutes later after debating between high heel and a cute dress or skinny jeans and keds. I decided on the dress, by the way. I heard a loud beep. I grabbed me bag and jogged to the door.

"Be careful!" My mom shouted after me. I scoffed and ran to Stella's white and black mini cooper.

"Oh don't you look pretty" Stella noticed. "I'm so pumped, I've wanted to see Dear John for ages"

"Stella…I don't really want to see it that much anymore" I sigh. She looked at me.

"What, Macy why?" She gasped. I rolled my eyes and clutched my bag tighter.

"It's just that…I'm having a bad day. Please Stell" I begged. She clicked her tongue.

"Fine. But you owe me." We pulled outside the firehouse shortly later. Stella just opened the door and didn't knock as usual. I guess she is family to them.

"Hey guys, I'm just getting the stuff together" Joe said balancing popcorn bowls on his left hand and m&m's and the other. I was nervous, I didn't really want to see Nick after today. "Just go up Nick and Kevin are setting the couches up."

"Great come on Mace" Stella said grabbing my arm.

"Ugh…I think I'll help Joe" I decided.

"Okay, if you really want to" Stella sang and ran off shouting at Kevin to watch his shirt.

"Ok if you really want to help me, grab everyone's ice-cream, cookie dough for Kevin, Vanilla for Stella Carmel for me and I'll grab yours and Nick's" Joe instructed me." I went to the freezer and got all the pots out. I really didn't want to share an ice-cream tub with Nick. In fact I didn't even really want it at all. Actually I really wanted that ice cream. I walked slowly…very slowly to the stairs. I walked up them even slower.

"Hey Macy!" Kevin greeted me. "Here I'll go get the movie" Kevin shuffled around.

"Macy decided she wanted to watch Chain saw massacre for reasons unknown" Stella informed them.

"Alright!" Joe cheered.

"Actually I change my mind. I want to see that romance movie" Nick stressed giving me a little eye contact.

"Chain Saw massacre" I argued.

"Dear John" He repeated.

"Chain Saw Massacre" I said through my teeth.

"Ok did you two have an argument or something…cause my Stella senses are tingling" Stella asked taping her nails on the coffee table.

"Not a fight" Nick answered. I glared at him.

"Well maybe…If certain people explained them self's a little better…" I muttered.

"OK, I'm not watching this movie with you two eating each other's throats, somebody better spill" Stella ordered picking up some popcorn and digging in her full attention on Nick and I.

"It's none of your business" Nick told them. I stopped giving him evils and sat down on the couch.

"Ugh, just put the stupid romantic comedy in" I moaned.

"It's not a comedy" Stella told me.

"That's all love is, a giant joke to some people" I said sarcastically. Nick raised an eyebrow before sitting down beside me. Beside me!

"Well, I guess you guys wont be having ice-cream if your in a huff with each other" Kevin said tossing our famous marshmallow ice-cream tub in his hands.

"Well I don't know about Macy but I don't want to waste good food" Nick looked at me.

"I don't like you" murmured as Nick got up to get the ice-cream and spoons.

"Right, keep telling your self that" Nick whispered in my ear before actually smiling, and handing me my spoon.

"Aha!" I laughed with no humour. He looked at me, and then to the movie.

"Jeez! If looks could kill" Kevin scoffed looking at us.

"Maybe certain people, shouldn't just run off, and maybe certain people could then explain them selves" Nick glared. Stella pressed the remote to pause the movie.

"I'm not pressing play until you two sort out this fight" Stella eyed us and then the door.

"What? I'm not going anywhere…" I stabbed the ice-cream with my spoon.

"Macy! Remember I said you owe me before? Well now is the time. I want to watch this so for the love of all that's holy!" Stella huffed. I sigh.

"Ugh whatever" I grabbed my jacket. "Are you going to walk with me or sit there staring at the wall?" Nick rolled his eyes. What did he have to be angry about? Nothing, Zilch. We walked down stairs and out the door. I wasn't going to start the conversation until he apologized.

"Mace…" Nick started as we got to the 2nd block.

"Don't you 'Mace' me, Nick Lucas" I scowled. His face went blank.

"Macy, I'm sorry Ok?"

"Fine" I accepted. There was silence. We walked on a bit more till we reached a bench.

"Macy?" Nick asked. I looked up at him. "I love you"

"I love you too Nick…But it doesn't change a thing. I'm sorry" I breathed.

"I don't forgive you, I'll change your mind" He got up and walked off leaving me in the dead on night in a random street on a random bench. He just left!


End file.
